


ghost obsession

by radholladay



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, awsten knight - Freeform, geoff wigington - Freeform, otto wood - Freeform, waterparks, waterparks band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: he just wanted someone to be mad at other than himself.





	1. dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot of death in this. please read with caution.

winter winds were never friendly to the east coast, which awsten learned quickly from the few times the band had ended up in the city of new york. the snow that had already fallen was now becoming a blanket of white across the road. it was dangerous to be driving, geoff knew that, but to get to soundcheck on time the band knew that even the most dangerous road conditions had to be braved. awsten had insisted that they consider canceling the show and considering awsten was never one to actually want to cancel a show - they should have known it was bad. geoff never expected for the weathers condition to worsen with each second that they were moving, and they were already going slower than they should be to make it on time. time was passing like sloth awakening from a slumber. time was something that they no longer had.

within seconds, everything they knew got flipped upside down. the sound of metal colliding and crushing is the only things that filled the musicians' ears. the white snow that had once blinded them quickly turned into headlights that were more blinding than the lights pointed at them during performances. with each second passed, their lives were turned upside down faster than a child hanging from monkey bars on the playground. the world they once knew before had been turned upside down. the sudden chill from the outside was colliding with their skin, the snow that was billowing in the breeze outside was now filling the space between the cracked and almost completely missing windows. no one could have expected for their lives to take a turn for the worse today, and if you had told them they would have been in the middle of the highway cold and unaware of their dizzy surroundings - they would have laughed in your face. nothing could have convinced them that everything they knew, let alone everything they own, would be flying out the dashboard window.

awsten was always one to wear a seatbelt in the car, it was a habit geoff had enforced on anyone in the car when he was driving. this time had been different, sadly. they were in a rush and awsten was on the phone. they had just started driving too quickly to get to their destination and it had slipped past awsten's mind this time. it wasn't something that was normal for the purple haired musician to forget, and since it had been so normal for him to remember, no one had enforced it on him. the day had already been unkind to them, with time not being on their side and now physically being on the wrong side of the road at the wrong time. the smell of blood was instantly filling the air and filling the noses of the two barely conscious in the car. there had been no way to stop the oncoming car from colliding with them, and there was nothing they could have done to keep their car from rolling on the icy roads. they weren't the only driver that had been blinded by the blizzard that was devastating new york city, but geoff had been the only driver who was taking the weather seriously. nothing could stop a car going 50 against a car going 25. it was a highway after all, but they weren't prepared for the highway to be on the way to pain.

ambulances were slow to arrive, of course, given the weather. but with the situation, it was ambulances or suffer from the negative temperatures outside. the wind was smashing against their skin now, the white snow sitting on their shoulders from the wind was stained a bright red from their own injuries. the two barely conscious boys in the car were unaware that the car that struck them had sped off after calling the ambulance with what speed he could pick up, leaving them alone and stranded on the highway. if they had known the extent of the damage that had been done or could have been aware of anything, they would have probably understood why the driver sped off. just from the look of the highway, anyone could tell that this had been the car of someone who was a musician; shredded backpacks littered the snowy road along with glass filled articles of clothing that were no longer recognizable. 

with the arrival of the ambulance marked the time that would change waterparks forever. it was nothing that any of them could have predicted this early. there was nothing that could change the outcome of the night. maybe fate had chosen this to happen? maybe they had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. what they did know, was that they did not deserve this, not now, not ever. the two in the car were still unconscious, unaware of the one that had been ejected from the car on one of the many flips the car had made after being hit. two ambulances were taking two boys to the hospital to be taken care of, the other ambulance taking one that was far past the point of care. there were only certain things that medics could do, but sadly one thing they were unable to do was something they needed more than ever. the cold was the only thing they would remember, including how cold the rest of their life was about to be. coldness is what geoff's heart would feel for years to come, coldness is what otto would feel next to him on a couch during interviews. everything would be too new for them from now on. maybe too new in fact, maybe things wouldn't be the same.


	2. unlucky people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sitting, wishing, waiting for your call"

bright lights were the only thing awsten could focus on in the moment. there was no blistering cold that he thought was there previously, there was no intolerable pain that he had expected to be experiencing. awsten kept trying to blink away the brightness, just like the many times he had blinked away tears in the past. there was just nothing in the world that could bring the color back into his life. it took him just a few more moments to actually process that the cold he had known earlier in the morning was no longer rough on his skin. the air around him felt like a cloud, and the more he thought about clouds, he realized he felt like one himself. there was nothing more than he wanted to do than remember what had happened the past few minutes. all he could remember was the alarm on his phone reminding him that they were more than late for the soundcheck for the night.

geoff had never been a fan of hospitals, and tonight was not an exception. thoughts in his mind were racing, constantly shouting at him that if he had been paying more attention to awsten while on the road his best friend would be right next to him and not laying on a bed cold and lifeless. the only shades of purple he enjoyed seeing on the boy were in his hair, not the ones littering his skin in places that shades of purple shouldn't be. he was lucky to catch a small glimpse of awsten as he was being rolled into the hospital to be checked out further. the small glimpse was something he would wish for years to come that he had never seen. the sight of his best friend laying on a gurney would be forever imprinted in every corner of his mind. the boys' hair was matted to his forehead, the purple now stained with the muted red of blood. geoff craved a getaway from this moment more and more each second.

awsten was truly unsure of where he was at the moment. the last thing he knew was geoff's familiar car, but now that the lights blinding him were dimming, all he could tell was that people in hospital uniforms were rushing. then it hit him. he was in the hospital for a reason unknown to him. geoff was who he set out on trying to find, geoff would have an answer for him. just like he always seemed to. his hazy thoughts were rushing at a million miles a minute, faster than they had ever had before. if they were in the hospital, who was hurt? was he going to be walking around aimlessly in a hospital trying to find his best friend only to find out that his best friend was dead? that was a thought awsten instantly pushed away. he couldn't remember anything that had happened that would cause anyone to be dead. there was no event in his memory that would even warrant a trip to the hospital.

it almost seemed as if the hospital hallways were endless. awsten kept going and going, but he couldn't find his destination. he would stop to try and talk to a random doctor or nurse, hoping that one would stop to answer him to give him directions to anything. but with each word he spoke, any person near him got further and further away. each time he touched someone's shoulder to stop them, they just brushed past him as if he were invisible. and that's definitely how he felt currently. each hospital room that passed just caused the ache in his chest to grow larger and larger. or was it an ache in his chest? was he making this whole thing up? he was unsure of so many things currently, almost to the point of not being able to tell if the ache was something real or if the ache was from being parted from someone he cared for so deeply.

geoff awoke a few hours earlier after being admitted into the hospital. across the room from him was otto, they were both considerably lucky to end up with rooms together, somehow. he was sure otto was in far better condition than he was considering the other was in the backseat when the car was hit. otto had always just sat in the middle, so no side of the car he was on was damaged. the brightness of the lights reflecting off the dull white floors and walls managed to blind geoff for a few seconds, quickly blinking away the hurt until he could see clearly. once again, the creeping thought of his best friend that wasn't in the room with them came into the back of his head. geoff knew from now on that the band would be nothing, there would be nothing that could make up for the events that had happened today. and of course, geoff knew he was the only one to blame.

by the time that awsten found the room where he saw geoff through the small square window on the door, he was sure a few hours had passed. for him, it felt like he had spent an eternity searching just for his best friends familiar and calming face. before he knew it, he was standing in the room with the other two, a mass of confusion racking his brain. if they were okay, why were they in the hospital? why did geoff have such a sombre look on his face? he knew why otto was asleep, he seemed to be asleep at any given moment. but, to see geoff asleep and look so stressed was something new to him. he didn't understand why no one was awakened as soon as he came into the room. surely, the door opening would have woken up either one of them. the confusion only seemed to get worse the moment awsten realized that geoff wasn't asleep, and he wasn't noticing him standing in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are ya feelin about this? hope y'all aren't too hurt that i'm over here writing people being dead :)


	3. candy coated problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awsten is mad all the time.

there was nothing more devastating than looking your best friend in the face and wondering why he couldn’t look at you back. he kept thinking to himself that it felt as if geoff was staring right through him like he was a sheer curtain on a window. there was something that awsten couldn’t understand about everything. neither geoff or otto had even said anything about him being in the room and it was frustrating him beyond belief. he just wanted to be heard. he wanted to be seen. he didn’t want to be ignored anymore. he felt this rage boiling up inside of him, just at the same time as the bedside table holding geoff’s tray of food crashed down to the ground. he wondered for a few seconds if he did that, and for just a few seconds he thought he had some mental powers somehow. but then he started thinking realistically. 

“geoff, what was that?” he heard otto grumble from across the room, looking over at the boy who was now sitting up on his bed.

“dunno, fuck. i must have hit the table with my foot or something. just crashed down.” geoff shrugged it off, just closing his eyes once again. 

awsten knew that geoff had always been one to shrug something off. but he never thought he’d be shrugged off by his best friend, by someone he loved more than anything. he didn’t know why he was thinking about loving geoff, but there was something about seeing his best friend with a bandage on his forehead laying in a hospital bed that brought up some feelings he had never felt before. just as soon as those feelings had washed over him, they were gone. the more awsten thought about feelings, the more he realized he wasn’t really feeling anything in the moment. he was looking at his two best friends, laying in hospital beds, and he wasn’t even crying. he wasn’t upset. he wasn’t hurt. he was just… numb. he felt numb.

the numbness went away too. everything he had felt in waves was just like that, waves. they would come and go like the high and low tides. his feelings had never been so inconsistent in his life until the very moment. it almost angered him once more that he just couldn’t feel anything. awsten just wanted to be able to feel, whether it be physical or emotional, he just wanted something other than the nothingness that he was feeling right now. out of all the relationships he had had in the past that made him feel like nothing, they did not compare to right now. 

the few days otto and geoff were in the hospital were less than exciting for awsten. each time one of the others would bump into them on one of their trips to the bathroom, he would just get angry. he couldn’t feel them against him but he knew they were bumping into him. he knew that he was right there with them, but they were just ignoring him. he had tried to many times to just yell at them, to get their attention, and each time he had failed. there was nothing he could do. around noon the previous day he had given up on them talking to him. he had begun to believe that they had some plot to isolate him from the band to get rid of him. it didn’t make him feel anything either.

it was finally time for geoff and otto to leave, and awsten just decided to follow along with them. he tried to stay at the hospital since he believed he had no reason to go with them. but one second he was in the hospital room and the next he was sitting on the couch in their shared home. there was nothing that could explain how quickly he had moved places, but the confusion didn’t last. just like every other thing he felt. nothing seemed to be lasting anymore for him. he gave up on trying to understand it around noon the previous day. 

awsten knew this home like the back of his hand. he had spent so many hours on this very couch with his head in geoff’s lap. he remembered all the times he had been sick and geoff had taken care of him. he remembered all the times geoff had been there for him through a breakup. geoff had always been there, except for right now. awsten was empty, for the first time in his life. he didn’t have geoff to lean on, he didn’t have otto there for moral support. he had no one besides himself. and he couldn’t even do that much.

the one thing he hadn’t expected to hear during his self-reflection was someone crying next to him. he hadn’t expected to look over and see geoff with tears staining his shirt. this was the first time he felt hurt that lasted for more than a few seconds. there was nothing awsten could do, he realized, to make geoff feel better. he tried. he tried so hard to just hold him, he just wanted to feel geoff’s body heat against his own. he realized he was cold, so cold. like a winter cold. he backed away from geoff upon realizing this. geoff looked different now like he had felt something. but he looked so confused and sad, and it broke awsten’s heart more than anything in the world had before.

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is! the first chapter to ghost obsession. where do you think i'm going with this? what do you think will happen? tell me what you think, leave some comments.


End file.
